The Forbidden Love
by CrimsonWaters
Summary: My version of Stark and Erik love


**The **_**Forbidden **_**Love**

**For any of you who have read the house of night series, here's my idea of a 'Stark and Erik' love. I do not own any of these characters or the books.**

**Stark:**

"I knew this was a bad idea." I hiss to Erik as he quietly tiptoes into my room. "She didn't catch me!" Erik growls back and sits down on my bed.

Of course Neferet didn't catch him. She was too busy making love to Loren.

I shake my head before sitting on Erik's lap, curling up on him. Erik smiles slightly and kisses the top of my head. "You really have to relax more often." Erik says in a light, but serious voice. I look up at him and narrow my eyes. "I can't relax. I'm always worried about someone catching you. And you know what Damien might think if he found out that his boyfriend's roommate was gay also."

"Damien would be smart enough to know I would never touch Jack and he already trusts him with more than just his life." Erik argues back. I smile at him then gently run a finger over his fingers. He grabs my wrist gently then kisses my hand. "I don't know what I would do if you rejected the Change." He looks down and sighs. "I-I can't live without you."

"Erik, I'm healthy as a lamb. I'm not rejecting the Change anytime soon. Got it?" I say, trying to reassure him. Then I move so I was sitting up straight on him. "I got it." He smiles before reaching up and placing a love filled kiss on my lips.

**Erik:**

The way his dark brown hair covered his eyes made me want to smile every time I saw him. I don't remember exactly how we started, I just know we did and I've never been so happy before in my life. Yes, Stark worries a lot about me- about us- but that makes me want to like him more.

Stark didn't have a roommate and we both agreed it would be best if we stayed separated. I slept with him in his room anyway.

We would always curl up together with him in my arms. And since both of us were old enough and mature enough to start experiencing bloodlust, we would drink from each other a few times.

The feelings that you get when you drink fresh blood never get dull. For me, it's always a new experience.

Sometimes it feels like a bomb of that one feeling of pleasure just goes off inside me with a big bang. Which I find fascinating. I've always admired Imprints, I just never want to make one. I don't think right now is the appropriate time for a mate, and if anything happens, a consort.

Neither of us have changed yet, but we haven't rejected the Change either. The thought of losing Stark to something like that forever just kills me inside. That's partly why I don't want to make an Imprint. I'm afraid of the extra pain.

"Why do you always wake up so early?" Start mumbles sleepily against my bare chest. I smile and shake my head, gently running my fingers through his hair. "Because I like to think and watch you sleep." I reply after a moment. I see him roll his eyes before he sits up and stares at me. "Creeper." He says then moves over and sits on me, straddling me. "I know I am. And I'm proud of it." I smirk up at him.

"Why would you be proud to be a creeper?" He asks me quietly as he bends down, hovering just above my lips. "Because it involves you." I whisper and try to kiss him by moving my head up but he pulls farther back. I groan and try again but he puts his hand on my chest, pushing down hard enough to keep me pinned. "Impatient are we?" He asks and a smile plays on his lips. "Very." I say back, slightly colder than I intended.

He doesn't seem to notice as he starts kissing along my jaw line. I whine quietly and try to turn my head but he just moves with me.

I felt totally under his control; not able to do anything but wait. "Why are you so impatient?" He asks me as he trails the kisses down to my neck. I bite back my small moan of pleasure before answering him. "Because I just am." I say back.

A few minutes later of 'torturing' me he finally kisses my lips and slides his tongue inside my mouth.

I do the same and we stay kissing like that for a while before we're both out of breath. Breathing heavier than normal, Stark stretches his body over mine and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "I don't wanna go to school." He whines, sounding like a little elementary kid. "But you already are." I say and gently rub his back. He shivers slightly then pushes himself up so he can look at me. "I wish that wasn't true." He grumbles then fully sits up and gets off of the bed. "You better get going. I gotta take a shower and get ready for school." He says, not looking at me, and sounding slightly awkward. I sigh before standing up and putting my shirt on. He walks over to me and gives me a goodbye peck on the lips before going to get his shower ready.

I see myself out and as I do, I notice Aphrodite standing not too far away from his door. "Oh, so you have a boyfriend now do you?" She asks in a cold voice, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Leave me alone, Aphrodite." I say defensively then start walking faster. "He's going to die ya know. I saw it."

Her words make me freeze. I feel like my blood had turned to ice as I looked back at her. "Liar." I growl before continuing walking to my room.

_She has to be lying. _I tell myself over and over as I put on my uniform._ She's just jealous. That's why._

**Stark:**

Why do I keep pushing him away after we have a perfect moment? I shake my head as I step out of the shower. I always want to tell him sorry, but I never do. Now I'm scared that he'll leave me for someone better.

He was utterly gorgeous. He could pick up any girl he wanted at anytime he wanted. With his long silky black hair and ice blue eyes that could keep you mesmerized for hours.

I really wished the weekend would hurry up. I couldn't fake sick because if I was sick, then that meant I was rejecting the Change. That would worry Erik to death, and I couldn't do that to him.

I finished getting my stuff ready and walked to my first class which was fencing and stuff with Dragon.

I've always been happy to have him as my first class. He was practically the most awesome teacher we have. And what made it better was that Erik was in that class, too. How amazing!

As I walked outside, I felt a slight wind brush my hair around a little. I roll my eyes at it and tell it to leave me alone. As usual, it didn't listen. I didn't have any affinities. But I did have a gift. Once I got a bow in my hand and I picked a target, I couldn't miss. I could never miss.

I sighed as I remembered my mentor then shook it off.

"Stark! Stark no please!" I barely hear Erik screaming my name as I violently cough again. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and blood was trickling out of my mouth. "Stark.." Erik sobs as he pulls me into his arms. The whole class looks a bit shocked at what they're seeing, except Aphrodite.

She must've seen this coming.

"I.. Love.. You.." I choke out and smile slightly as Erik slides his fingers over my empty blue crescent moon. "I love you, too." He whispers then kisses my lips before pulling away as I go into another violent coughing fit.

Erik's face was the last thing I saw, and it was the most beautiful ever. "I love you." I mouth before I completely get sucked into the painful darkness.

**Erik:**

I held him in my arms until Neferet forced me away. She handed me a vile of liquid but I didn't drink it. Being a 'senior' I already knew what it did and I never wanted to forget Stark. He was my life. And now my life is ruined.

When I get up to my room I find Aphrodite standing outside my door with a smug look in her eyes. "Look Aphro-" I start but she holds up a hand and cuts me off. "I'm not exactly here to say I told you so." She says then grabs me and pulls me in close.

As soon as our lips meet I feel something pierce my bottom lip and realize it was her teeth.

The pleasure that followed soon after was almost too much for me. I pushed her away and looked down, feeling ashamed, even though I had done nothing wrong. "What's wrong?" She asks innocently and I glare down at her. "You are. Now get out of my face." I growl and shove her away from my door. Before she can talk, I slam my door and lock it.

"I never did like her." Jack's soft voice says from laying on his bed. "I don't see why I ever did." I mumble and sit on my bed. I pick up the shirt I had worn last night and smelled it. It smelled like _him._

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I tried my best to keep them from spilling over before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The pain of losing him will never go away. But it's best if you express it before it becomes too much to handle." I didn't really question how he knew I had been Stark's boyfriend, but I did let myself cry. I cried all day (our time was flip-flopped from normal human time because of how sensitive our eyes were to the light) long with Jack beside me, comforting me.

What can I do now? I no longer have my connection to this earth. Slowly I'll go insane from the pain, but that's alright. At least I knew Stark was with Nyx, our goddess, in her realm now. He was safe from what was going to come later. I don't know exactly what that was, I just know that it isn't going to be good.

_Stark, I'm going insane. And this time, it's all your fault._


End file.
